Two tails in a love twist
by Creativestargirl204
Summary: This is supposed to be a crossover but they didn't have The Great Mouse Detective . Anyways, Timothy and Kitty begin to have feelings for each other. This story kinda explains that. Hope you guys enjoy this, this took me over 2 hours to do :/ Leave a comment below or like this story if you enjoyed it :D Thanks guys, Love ya


It was a long night, Kitty was performing at the bar. " Let me be good to you " she sang. All eyes were on Kitty from Timothy, he had never heard such a beautiful singing voice in all his life. After the performance, Kitty had just got done changing back to her normal clothes. Timothy was waiting patiently waiting for her. Timothy was outside of the bar, Kitty spotted Timothy with his hands in his pockets, whistling. " Hey there Tim " the white female mouse spoke, " There's the gal of the show! " Tim replied, Kitty blushed, " Oh stop, your the manager and friend of a flying elephant! " she said, " your the gal with an amazing voice " Tim said back. The two of them laughed and blushed, it was awhile since Timothy spoke with a girl before, regardless of his sisters. Kitty kissed Tim on the cheek, " thank you for coming tonight, i really appreciate " Kitty said. Tim put his right arm over his head and blushed, " oh gosh, it was nothin' " Tim said still blushing. " oh i almost forgot to ask ya, do you wanna meet Dumbo in person? i'm sure the lil' guy would love ya " Tim asked. Kitty's eyes widened, " why yes! i would! " she said smiling, she was so excited, she thought the little elephant was amazing and adorable, " where is he? " she asked, " oh, i didn't want him coming to the bar, i left him back at the circus, plus there was some guys who had a bit too much to drink, i just thought it was safer that way " Tim said, " Right " Kitty smiled. " so, you guys didn't have a performance tonight? " Kitty asked as they both started walking to the circus, " nope, we get days off since Dumbo is little still and i told the ringmaster i didn't want him working so hard everyday, so i made an agreement with him " Tim said, Kitty smiled " That's sweet of you to take it easy on him since he's little " Kitty said. The two of them were headed to the circus, Tim really wanted Kitty to meet Dumbo, he knew they would like each other. " its amazing how you two were able to become good friends " Kitty said, " yeah, he was scared of me at first since im a mouse, then i was able for him to gain my trust, he's a great lil guy isn't he? " Tim said. After awhile from walking, they finally reached the circus. Kitty followed Tim so she wouldn't get lost around all the circus tents. " Dummmbooo " Tim called, " there's someone i want ya to meet " Tim called once again, he also did a certain whistle for him. Dumbo was a bit tired and bored from Timothy being gone. Dumbo finally spotted Timothy and trotted happily towards him, greeting him with a lift from his trunk, " hiya Dumbo, sorry i was gone for so long, but i want ya to meet someone " Tim said. Dumbo's pupils widened when he saw Kitty, Dumbo leaned towards Kitty as his small trunk approached her. " pleasure to meet you Dumbo " the white female mouse spoke as she touched the little elephant's trunk. Dumbo smiled at the white mouse as he thought she was nice and pretty. " Kitty here is a great singer " said Tim, Kitty blushed again. " oh Tim? " asked Kitty, " yea? " said Tim, " i kinda need a ride home, could you and Dumbo give me a lift? " asked Kitty, Dumbo and Timothy looked at each other, " what do ya say Dumbo? " Tim asked, Dumbo smiled and nodded. " oh thank you dearly " said Kitty. Dumbo bent down so the two could get up on his yellow hat, they both walked up his trunk and were ready to take off. " Dumbo head south then i'll guide you as we go " said Kitty, Dumbo flapped his ears and took off, Kitty looked at Tim " my house isn't far from the bar " Kitty said, " your a poet and you don't know it " Tim chuckled, Kitty giggled at Tim's humor, she liked Tim for how kind and humorous he was. " my home's right down there Dumbo " Kitty pointed, Dumbo flew down, Kitty had a mouse hole home behind a building in a town. Dumbo landed, " you live here? " Tim puzzled, Dumbo nudged Tim for he respected Kitty, " yes " replied Kitty, " it's just, a pretty gal like you shouldn't live in a home like this " Tim said, Kitty giggled then smiled, she then kissed Tim on the lips, " thank you for tonight " she said, Tim's tail twisted as he was speechless and blushing, then she went to Dumbo and kissed him on his trunk, " and thank YOU young one, for the ride " Kitty said, Dumbo's little cheeks got pink and smiled as his ears were fluttering and his heart thumping. Kitty waved goodbye as Dumbo and Tim were about to take off, " it was nice meeting you Dumbo " said Kitty, " i hope we can have a date again " smiled Kitty, " i love you Timothy " flirted Kitty, Tim was still speechless, " u-u-uh ok " Tim stuttered, Kitty giggled. Dumbo took off and headed back for circus. Dumbo smirked at Timothy, he knew Tim liked Kitty, " what are you smiling about? " Tim said smirking back, Dumbo giggled, he wanted Tim to admit he loved Kitty, " Hey! she kissed you on the trunk mr famous " Tim said still smirking. Dumbo rolled his eyes and continued to smirk at Timothy, " Okay! Okay! you know me to well pal, i-i like Kitty okay? i-i love her, there….you happy? " Tim said with a little blush, Dumbo nodded and smiled, he was happy that his best friend found a girl he loved. Later that night, as Timothy rested next to Dumbo who was fast asleep, looked at the beautiful night sky, Kitty was doing the same, as she was gazing out her bedroom window, " goodnight my darling " they both said, as one bright star twinkled.


End file.
